


Stay

by A6Love



Category: Palaye Royale, remington leith - Fandom
Genre: #palayeroyale #remingtonleith #songfic #oneshot #stay #dontgoaway #love, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A6Love/pseuds/A6Love
Summary: *"Stay" - Palaye Royale
Kudos: 3





	Stay

I knew that song was for me the minute I heard it. The lyrics were painful, but I had it on repeat for the last twenty minutes. The opening beat had just started again when I heard a light knock on my door. I opened it slowly, knowing it would be him. I reached for his hand but he brushed by me into the living room. He bypassed the couch in favor of sitting cross legged on the floor. I sighed and walked over to him, offering my hand again. He wouldn't even look up at me, so I sat down in front of him. 

"Rem...."

He placed a finger on my lips and I sighed again.

*Where do you go when you leave in the night? I see those teary eyes*

I took his hand in mine and looked down at the floor ashamed that I had hurt him. How could I tell him that I didn't mean it? I was only trying to keep my own heart safe. 

*I am the only hope for you, you are the only hope for me too. I just wanted you *

He gently lifted my chin and wiped away the tears trickling down my cheeks. I reached to touch his face and his lips softly grazed my hand. It was as if I was seeing him for the first time. 

*I just wanted you *

I leaned in slowly, wanting to kiss away his pain, but he gently pushed me away. I wasn't upset. I understood. My fingers traced every inch of his face. The curve of his jaw, my thumbs gently over his closed eyes, and over his lips. 

*So stay this time. Don't go away *

His voice echoed in my head and I started to cry again. I wanted to tell him that yes, I was going to stay, I wasn't going to leave anymore, but I couldn't find my voice. I looked down again, my eyes blurred with tears, and a sob caught in my throat. 

*Dont go away*

He took my face in his hands and I shook my head. No, I wasn't going away. I would never hurt him again. I wiped my eyes, and he kissed my forehead. Looking at him again with clear eyes, I noticed his own tears falling and I needed to hold him. This time he didn't resist, and lay back on the floor so I could curl up against him. I felt the tension release from his body the tighter I held him, and I was certain he knew that yes, I was going to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> *"Stay" - Palaye Royale


End file.
